ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: The Santos Story/Transcript
Transcript Act I Phil is sleeping when the alarm clock goes off Alarm clock: It is six forty five in the morning with a scorching 100 degrees outside, good day to sit back and Play GTA 5 or go out and enjoy the day in the pool. The traffic is flowing smoothly with one accident involving a car. Have a wonderful morning. Phil: "Yawns". Ok. Time to wake up. Phil walks over to Mitzi. Phil: Mitzi. Wake up. Its a beautiful morning. Mitzi: "yawns" Mornin' Phil The 2 Walk to Littlest Pet Shop. Phil: Good Morning pets All: Good morning Phil. Pepper: So how about the contest today Phil: Oh my goodness! We're late! We've Gotta go! They all hop in Phil's truck The truck drives off. The scene cuts to a storage facility in Los Santos, San Andreas. The main villain, doctor Destructo is speaking with his intern, kyle Destructo: With this contest, I will be able to get the money for my latest evil invention: The earthquake machine! And then world will be mine for the taking! The 2 start cackling! The scene cuts to a building in Downtown City. The announcer comes on the microphone Announcer: Next up, Mitzi and Phil McAllister Phil: Okay Mitzi. It's your turn. Mitzi: "Takes a deep breath" Ok. Announcer: Mitzi here will be singing "My Old Kentucky Home" Mitzi: Ok. Mitzi walks to the Mic. The song starts playing Mitzi: " The sun shines bright on my old Kentucky Home. Tis' summer, it feels like today". "The corn tops ripe, and the meadows are in bloom, for my old Kentucky home good night" " I will sing one song for my old Kentucky home, for my old Kentucky home Good night" The entire crowd claps. Announcer: And the winners are tied between Mitzi and the minions. So they will all be going to the finals in Los Santos, San Andreas. Minka: We're going to Los Santos? Cool Announcer: The 2 contestants will receive a 3 week stay a the blaine county and Los Santos motel and casino, all expenses paid. Phil: Cool! 2 days later. An airliner flight lands at the Los Santos International Airport. The minions, the pets, and phil get off. Zoe: Well I'll be dipped. This is a nice place. Phil: I know right. They pick up a rental car. Then drive to the motel. Pepper: I really like this car. It's so comfy, and cozy. It just makes a skunk happy. Pepper then produces the scent of roses. Phil: Lets see whats on the radio. Phil turns on the radio, the radio plays "Uptown Funk". Mitzi: Nah. Not this one. The radio changes to "I'm Blue". Mitzi: Nuh uhh. The radio changes to "Pompeii". Mitzi: That's it. The car drives over railroad tracks to the motel. Phil: So this is the motel. Sweet! Phil: Lets go check in with the motel Motel Lobby Worker: How may I help you sir? Phil: Um, hi. I'm Phil McAllister, and these are my pet friends Pepper, Minka, Vinnie, Russell, Zoe, Penny, Sunil, and this is my pet, Mitzi McAllister. You know, from the contest? Motel Lobby Worker: Oh, I know you. Room 4. First class. Enjoy your stay. Phil: Thanks They walk into the room. All: Wow!! Mitzi: This... is... nice! Vinnie: A 40 inch flat screen! Pepper: A nice bathroom! She relieves herself in the bathtub. All: PEPPER! That's the bathtub! Pepper: Oops. Mitzi: Surround sound speakers! Phil: And the best place to go railfanning. Right beside the tracks. Mitzi: Alright. Let's check out the city. Phil: Sure. Why not? They leave the motel. Kevin: ( Speaks Minionese ) which loosely translates to "Los Santos, here we come. Phil, the pets, and the minions hop in the car. Phil: Let's go. The car drives over the tracks when the engines sputters. Phil: Uhh. Mitzi: What's wrong darlin'? Phil: We're stuck! The car tries to start, but fails. Then the railroad crossing bells start to ring. "Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding" The train clicks down the tracks. Phil: Oh my gosh! Train Engineer: Oh my god! He slams the breaks. The train breaks squeal. The train horn blasts. Phil tries to start the car. But fails again. Then the key breaks off in the ignition Phil: Everyone get out! Everyone gets out, but Mitzi gets her paw stuck between the rails Mitzi: Help Me! The pets grab Mitzi. Pepper: Pull!! Mitzi's paw comes loose. Phil gets out of the way just as the train smashes into the car. The sound of metal tearing fills the air Mitzi bursts into tears and hugs pepper tightly. Mitzi: Thank you Pepper! Thank you!! Phil: Is everyone alright? Penny: Yes. The train slows to a stop. Train Engineer: Are you all ok?! Phil: Yeah. We're okay. Train Engineer: Was that a rental? Phil: YEAH! STUPID LIFE TAKING, MONEY WASTING, UNABLE TO GO TWO FEET CAR!! Doctor Destructo hides behind the train Doctor Destructo: Heh Heh. It wasn't the car. "Cackles" Bob: Speaks minionese, which translates to "Lets get out of here". Phil: Bob's right. Lets go. Later... Phil: Alright. Mitzi. Take the others and get on the next train that goes by. I've told the engineer you are going to accompany him to the station. Our heroes get on the train. The engineer freaks out as he sees them. Engineer: Ah! A skunk! Do you want my drink, or my sandwich?! Just take it! But leave me alone. The engineer falls off the train. Vinnie: That was weird. Russell: No one's driving the train!! Mitzi: Leave it to me. She hops to the controls. Pepper: You don't know how to drive a train. Mitzi: Sure I do. She slows and speeds the train as she wishes Mitzi: Slower, faster, slower, faster. All: Whoa! Vinnie: So Mitzi. You've been hiding something all along. I cant believe this sh.. Pepper covers Vinnie's mouth. Pepper: Watch your language! Mitzi: What do you mean? Vinnie: I mean, you couldn't tell us this until now? I can't believe you! I just can't!! A tear forms in Mitzi's eye. Pepper: Shut up, or I will personally throw you off of the train! Vinnie: Fine! Pepper: I think that is a very cool talent. Knowing how to drive a train, you know? Mitzi: I guess. She hangs her head and a tear falls to the ground. Pepper: "gasps". Mitzi, are you crying?! Mitzi: No. I have something in my eye. Vinnie: You better. Mitzi: Please Vinnie, just stop. Vinnie: Yeah I'll stop when you stop hiding things! Pepper: Vinnie... shut up. Mitzi: I'm begging you. Please stop. Pepper: Vinnie! Vinnie: Just because you're a skunk?! Mitzi: STOP!!! Mitzi slams the breaks and everyone but her goes flying. Vinnie hits the windscreen. Then the train comes to an abrupt halt. Mitzi: ( in a very quiet but extremely sad tone ) Oh please... please. Mitzi's emotions finally give in and she starts to softly cry. Vinnie falls to the ground. He gets up and takes a colossal blow to the face from Pepper and falls down. Vinnie: Ow Pepper! What was that for?! Pepper: That's for not being quiet. Vinnie looks a the sad skunk and finally takes control of himself. Vinnie: Oh my lord. Mitzi, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear! I was just very angry and wanted to blame someone. I'm starting to realize it's only myself I should blame. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. Mitzi turns around and looks at Vinnie who looks sad. She dries her eyes and says something. Mitzi: It's ok Vinnie. Vinnie: You're not mad? Mitzi: It's not your fault. I should of told you all to begin with. Besides, we've got a station to get to. We can't waste anymore time. Now then, lets get this train to Phil. Mitzi releases the breaks and the train speeds away. Pepper: you think we can make it in time? Mitzi: Piece of cake. Mitzi's eyes were caught on a train derailer device that they were headed right towards. Mitzi: A derailer! All: A what?! Mitzi: Derailer! It will pull us off the track! Mitzi slams the breaks. Mitzi: I can't stop it in time! We have to jump off! The pets and minions open the cabin door and jump off the train. They roll as they hit the ground. Mitzi: We're on a bridge! Run the other way! Kevin: ( translated ) Run!!! Act II Then, just as they all got to the other side, the train hits the device, and derails. A sound of tearing metal and freight cars hits them all and some of the cars start to explode. The rest tumble down the track, derailing one after another. Sunil: I don't want to die!! One of the containers fly off the train car and lands in front of them. Mitzi quickly reads it as says "explosives". They all jump away from the burning container as it blows up. Then the crashing stops, and an eerie sound of nothing surrounds them Vinnie: It's over right? Right, Mitzi?! Mitzi: I think so. just then, Kaboom!! Mitzi: Now its over. Then a walkie talkie lands in front of them Phil: ( over talkie ) Chuck. Chuck! Come in Chuck. Pepper: Who's Chuck? Mitzi: He must be the guy that jumped off the train. Mitzi: It's me, Mitzi. Phil: where's Chuck? Mitzi: (laughs nervously) He jumped off the train. Phil: ( Mutters ) you've got to be kidding me. Where are you and where's the train? Mitzi: We're alright, the train... not so much! It kinda derailed. Phil: Are you okay?! All: yeah. Phil: Good. I'm coming to get you. Mitzi: Okay. Later on... Phil: I didn't know you could drive a train. Thats cool. Mitzi: Aw shucks. Franklin: Hey there. Y'all look like you've been through a lot. Phil: Yeah. It isn't going as planned. Franklin: You can stay at my place for a while. Phil: That's very kind of you. Later at Franklin's house. Chop: (Talking to friends) I just really want a girlfriend who will stay with me. Mitzi: Hey y'all. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mitzi. Chop:( Motionless ) Wow. Your beautiful. Mitzi: Why, thanks. Franklin: Come here Chop. Just then, a gangster pulls a gun on Franklin and puts it to his face. Gangster: Give me the money and nobody gets hurt. Franklin kicks the gangster in the nuts and shoots all of his rounds into the air, then knocks him out. Franklin: You guys need to leave. More of them are coming, and I don't want them to hurt y'all. Phil: Thanks for letting us stay here. Franklin: your welcome homie , for show. Later... Pepper: Franklin was a nice man. Phil: He was. We should get back to our motel Later at the motel... Phil: Hi. We are checking in for the night. Lobbyist: I have some bad news. Your reservation has been lost to a Dr. Destructo and Kyle. Pepper: Who is that? Mitzi: Beats me. Lobbyist: I'm really sorry. Phil: It's okay. They all walk out of the motel... Mitzi: my goodness Phil, you took that surprisingly well... sweetheart? Phil ( Screams in anger ). THIS TRIP HAS BEEN TERRIBLE! We've got no car, no place to stay, I'm so hungry that I feel like I'm going to throw up! We've all lost weight since we got here! A man walks over to Phil and the others. Man: You alright bub? Phil: yeah, I'm good. Who are you? Man: I'm Michael De Santa. Phil: It's nice to meet you Michael. Michael: If you want, you can stay a my place for a couple of days, My family won't mind. Phil: That is kind of you. Act III Later... Phil: Thanks for letting us stay at your house until we can get another room. Michael: Hey, no problem man. Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:Train stuff